


Attention on Deck

by SpillerOfTea



Series: I Better Be Getting Hazard Pay [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Navy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillerOfTea/pseuds/SpillerOfTea
Summary: What if Levi was in-charge of the new exchange student?Babie Rose Garcia (like Baby) is a medic in the US Navy when VIPs visit her clinic and gets deployed in the care of the Naval Admiral of the Devildom, Leviathan.Can this sailor survive a year with an Otaku caring for her? How is it she fits right in? Why does Lucifer like her so much?Babie is basically me.Contains some accurate depictions of the military. My content does not represent the views or beliefs of the U.S NavyLet me know!
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Series: I Better Be Getting Hazard Pay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Attention on Deck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from my super long break. A LOT has happened in my personal and professional life. I picked up rank which means so did Babie, and being in the Devildom means Levi is in charge of her promotion ceremony.  
> "Y-you're back! N-not like I ca- WAIT?! WHAT CEREMONY?!?" -Levi

"Come on... come on... FUUKKIN! STUPID HIJO DE PUTA QUE NO VALE NI MADRE!!!"* 

Babie shook the computer monitor like a broken vending machine after receiving another ' Network connectivity error ' screen.

"B-babie?" 

"WHAT?? What Mammon?" She ask turning her rage fueled glare at the silver hair demon behind her. She had been trying to log on to her email to see if her advancement results had arrived. " _Not that it matters anyways, another year of not picking up rank in ThE wOrLdS fInEsT nAvY._ " 

~~Damn bitch eat a snack or some shit.~~

This has always been the most stressful time of year for her. Watching her peers with less experience or others that have no business being put in leadership positions, being advanced while she worked her ass off day in day out and staying stagnant.

"Lucifer sent me to come get you and for you to meet him in his study." He's answered with a whimper , poorly hiding the fear brought on by his petite housemate.

Babie shut her eyes and did her best to calm her anger. Buuut...the best she could do was bring it down to an 8/10. "Fine. I'm going. Move... please." She didn't have to even have to say anything the second born bolted out of her path the moment she stood up. Babie walked down the hall to Lucifers office like some owed her money. Completely ignoring the blondest of the brother as he began to exit his room.

Satan could feel the anger rolling off of her. Of course Satan being... well... Satan, he wanted to see how much more he could feed off her rage.

"Its very rude to pass others without a greeting. " he smirked.

"Not today Satan." She replied not looking back at the fourth born.

"Oh~ feeling feisty today are we?" He chimed with a smug expression that she didn't even have to see to know his game. She finally stopped and turned on her heals to face him down the hall.

"Fuck off dude. You don't even like me. So stop trying to provoke me for your own gain. Its pathetic." Babie snapped at him before continuing on her route.

" _Why the nerve of that insolent- wait what does she mean I don't like her?"_

Babie finally makes it to the study where she can faintly hear multiple voices. " _Gee, I wonder who could be in Lucifers office just casually talkin up a storm"_ she grumbled to her self. 

The annoyed short latina began to prepare herself for the overly enthusiastic Prince and the ever so assholey Lucifer. She put on her best customer service face on and knocked. #HowMyIHelpYouFuckOffToday

All noises that came from inside stopped, there was a brief moment of silence before and deep commanding (sexy) voice uttered a quick " Enter".

Unsurprisingly, Lord Diavolo and Barbatos where in there usual spots. L.D in a red leather chair that was practically made for him since Lucifer never allowed anyone to sit there aside from his bestie, and the ever quite Barbatos to his left only slightly behind incase Lord Dia ever needed anything. 

What was surprising was the mop of purple hair sitting next to Lucifer looking as uncomfortable as an Otaku could be in a room full of people. Poor Levi couldn't stop fidgeting and he looked... constipated honestly. Like he's trying his best to keep something in so bad. 

"Babie please have a seat. We have something to discuss with you. " Diavolo requested with a blank expression, very unlike his usual joyful demeanor when speaking to his favorite non-magical exchange student.

"With all due respect my Lord if this is about the Beel breaking down my wall over some custard, I take full responsibility, I should have known better than to let Mammon involved me in his tomfoolery. " Babie stated as she took a seat in the rocking chair next to him. 

Which, side note, Lucifer decide to buy after she mentioned she loved to knit in her own rocking chair back home. He claims it has no recollection of that conversation but we all know he's a simp.

Diavolo bursted out into laughter easing the tension in the room. " No. No. Not that we just wanted to congratulate you." Babie gave him a confusing like letting him know that she didn't have a damn clue as to what he was talking about. " Babie! You have advanced in rank! Congratulations!" 

The room erupted in congratulations and praise from everyone in the room.

Babie maintained a cool clam composer with this news..."WHAT?!?!? HOLY FUCKING SHIT BALLS MAN!!! AHAHAHA !! " totally chill. 

Levi joined her in her excitement by jumping up and down with her before she composed herself " I'm sorry but Wow I've been waiting 5 years for this moment. Thank you!" She leaped in to Diavolos arms for a bear hug. To which he held her and chuckled at the genuine joy he got to see from her. 

Leaving the Princes arms to give a hug to everyone else in the room. When she got to Lucifer he tenderly whispered into her ear " You deserve it, darling." Making the brunette blush before moving on to Levi.

" So when's the frocking ceremony? Levi will you do it?" She asked holding his hands. 

" Y-you want me to fffff... you?" He managed before he passed out. 

" Umm... I'll take that as a yes??" She asked the remaining conscious demons as she began to lay Levi down and lift his legs. ( lifting legs above someone's heart when they pass out helps return blood flow to the brain)

"Apologies Babie , but we don't know what exactly that is. Would you do us the honor of explaining?" Lucifer asked as he's poor brother came to.

" Oh! Yeah so a frocking ceremony is when I get my rank pinned on to my uniform. I see new how that could have come out... weird. But yeah we pick someone who has had a special positive impact on your navy career to pin you." She explained before turning to the demon in her arms "And I would be honored if you would do it Levi. Who better than the Grand Admiral of Hells Navy/ my truest friend himself."

Hearing his secret crush say that boosted his ego. He sat up straight and cleared his throat " Absolutely!"

"Fantastic! Well arranged for your trip to the human realm so-" Diavolo began.

"Actually" Babie interrupted "I was kinda hoping we could do it here. I mean how many times will I get the opportunity to get pinned in a foreign country let alone a different realm. I honestly would love to get pinned on a ship here-"

"No." Lucifer stated sharply. " It is far to dangerous for you." 

"Now now Lucifer she does have a point. However, it is Leviathans say so on doing it on one of his vessel's." Diavolo reasoned coming to Babies aid, and also wanting to see what this spitfire of being could achieve when being challenged.

" Lucifer I understand your point of view but it's my ceremony that I have worked hard to achieve and I would like to have it here in the Devildom on one of Levi's ships." She replied trying to reason with the raven haired beauty.

"Leviathan I forbid you allow this." The Eldest stated to his younger brother.

"First of all," Bitch "How dare you tell Levi what he can and can't do he's my direct chain of command and only he can make that decision. Not. You." She said standing her ground. 

Babie and Lucifer both glared at each other before Levi cleared his throat drawing their attention back to the pair of orange eyes peaking out under his lavender hair. "Well, um, I-I" he began

"Choose your next words carefully brother." Lucifer growled through his teeth.

"Levi," Babie soft gentle voice snapped the third Eldest out of his frozen in fear state. " When your in battle who calls the shots you or Lucifer?" She asked knowing that playing on his envy would be the only way to get a genuine answer. Levi looked back at his big brother when a low rumble began to be heard in the room.

Babie quickly slammed her hand on the table next to her making all the eyes in the room snap to her. But she was only focused on the ones in front her. "Don't look at him. Look at me. **You** are my Commding Officer. No one else. Now **Sir** tell me what you want to do."

Something suddenly clicked inside Levi as if a beast was finally being awakened from a long slumber. He straightened his posture and looked directly at Lord Diavolo completely ignoring the glares of crimson eyes burning into him. " My Lord I will begin the preparations for my sailor's ceremony on the D.S.S Hellmouth."

"Excellent! Well, how about we all go out and celebrate Babies achievement at Restaurant 6? Please inform the rest of the brothers while Lucifer and I finish up some RAD business." The handsome red head announced quickly rushing the two out, saving them from any of Lucifers wrathful retaliations.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so unfortunately Mr. Tea is no longer with us...
> 
> He's not dead, we're just getting a divorce. Its all good though no bad blood. He's an amazing Father just not a good match for me nor I him. I guess I may have predicted it in my previous work lol.
> 
> Ooooohhh... should I do a chapter on how Babie ended up divorced? Let me know in the comments.  
> Its cheaper than therapy I guess. 
> 
> *For my non Spanish speakers basically SON OF A BITCH THAT AINT WORTH SHIT!!
> 
> Thank you for all the great responses to my previous work I'm glad you all liked it hopefully this is one of many more to come. Let me know your thought hopes and dreams. If you're too shy just leave kudos.  
> Let's be shy together ~ ❤


End file.
